


Something They Can Give Back

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, First Time, J2, Little plot, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Jared, i guess, top!Jensen, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen ends up in the Supernatural universe, having switched places with Dean. Thinking that the man that resembles his Husband down to the letter is Jared himself, Jensen makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show Me What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Dean/Jared version after this, and then a Wincest first time following that one. ;D

Sam is roused from his dream as he feels the bed dip, the room barely bathed in any light, only the moons eerie rays streaming into the window giving him the slightest idea of his new found bed partner. He stays still, shortening his breaths to ensure that they don't know that he's awake, and is on to them. 

Whoever they are, they're not getting the jump on him. 

He tenses instantly when lips brush against his left shoulder, so soft that he almost allows himself to just enjoy it for a few moments. 

Just as Sam's about to turn on his attacker, his plans shatter in an instant, "Hey," says the voice, and Sam knows that voice. It's not as gruff as usual, but there's no mistaking that that's Dean's voice. There's not a doubt in Sam's mind about it. 

"Dean, what are you doing?"

The body stills on top of him, groin dangerously close to his ass. "Can we not role play tonight, Jared? I just want to have sex with you. None of this Sam and Dean bullshit."

"What the hell are you talking about? What's wrong with you?" Sam demands, turning over, shocked to see a pair of green eyes that hold none of the weight that is usually there. They're light, friendly, and are looking at him like he's the greatest thing that could ever have happened to this world. 

"Jared, I said no. Knock it off, please," he replies playfully, running his hand through the younger man's hair, nudging his head forward for a kiss, and frowning in confusion when he's met with resistance. 

"I don't know who Jared is, but I'm not him," Sam mutters, rolling over and away from wandering hands. 

"Wait, so you're?. . . Holy shit, how did I end up in the Supernatural universe?" 

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Universe? What do you mean?"

"I'm an actor. So is Jared. We play Sam and Dean Winchester. I must be dreaming," he assures himself, looking around for the first time, noticing that this is definitely not his and Jared's house. It looks like he fell asleep on the set. . . Except that he's pretty sure that gun he can see poking out from underneath the pillow is as real as the air he's breathing.

"So, what's your name then?"

"Jensen."

"And you and the guy that plays me are together, together?"

Jensen frowns. "We're married. He's Jared Padalecki-Ackles now," he corrects, with a dopey grin.

 

"And you role play me and my big brother?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Jensen snaps in true Dean form.

Sam crosses his strong arms. "Well, if you're here, then that means that Dean is with your husband. I'm probably the best chance that you have of getting out of here, so maybe you do have to answer to me, Jensen."

"Well, then Dean's in for the ride of his life. Jared's not gonna realize it's not me until Dean's dick is as far up his ass as he can get it."

Sam swallows the build up in his throat. "Uh, okay. The role play?"

Rejecting a sigh, Jensen stands so he doesn't feel like a complete shrimp, gesturing with his hands as he explains, "It started off with Jared having these head-canons. The first being that Dean couldn't control his urges any longer, and had sex with Sam while he slept."

"Somnophilia? That's what my double is in to? Wow." 

"There have been worse fantasies. Why do you wanna know anyway?" Jensen asks, curious.

Sam falters. "I just felt like asking."

"You know, my husband is probably having sex with your brother right now."

Jealously flares in Sam's stomach, but he beats it into submission. "Yeah?" 

Jensen nods, licking his lips. "I kind of get the feeling that you want it to be you." 

"That's sick. You're sick," Sam states vehemently, backing into the wall, as he suddenly feels like a cornered animal. 

"The lives that you two have lived, it's not insane to think that might happen," Jensen chimes in, bracketing the younger man against the wall, feeling like he needs to protect him for some reason. Now he sees why Dean just can't help himself, why he has to be there every step of the way, making sure that no harm ever comes close to this man. He looks like a lost boy that's just trying to find his place in the world, unable to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Something precious, to be nurtured and cared for. Jensen's struggling to not just throw his arms around Sam and tell him that it's all going to be okay. 

Sam crumbles under the subtle touch of Jensen's fingers against his chest, submitting to the warmth spreading through his extremities. He just wants to take a chance. Take this opportunity that he's been gifted with, and not feel guilty about it. 

Jensen can see the thoughts filtering through Sam's ever-changing eyes that match his Husbands in every way. 

"It's okay, Sam. I can give you this. Jared is probably doing the same thing, and we'll both be honest about it. You don't have to be ashamed. But I need to hear you say it," Jensen says, cradling Sam's head in his hand, palm tilting his chin down to lock their eyes more firmly. 

"Show me. . . What it feels like."

Jensen doesn't say another word, melding their mouths together. Sam melts under his caress, falling into the kiss, allowing Jensen to explore his mouth. Jensen senses that Sam is envisioning Dean doing this to him. That's okay. On another note, Jensen might be more into the whole Sam and Dean role play thing now. 

The kiss leads them to the bed, Jensen pressing Sam down into the mattress, covering his body, shoving a knee between Sam's legs, hinting at what's going to happen if he allows it to. Sam responds by spreading his legs to accommodate the smaller man, thrusting his tongue inside Jensen's mouth, thinking what Dean would taste like in comparison. 

Jensen pulls back from the kiss, pulling Sam's shirt over his head, taking his own off a second later. It takes a bit of moving around to get them both completely bare, skin hot to the touch as they line up, flesh laying over flesh in a tight embrace. 

"What do you want, Sam?" Jensen asks, getting a finger between Sam's legs, lightly touching the barren hole. 

Sam swallows the nerves he feels. "I want you inside me. Show me what Dean would do. Please, I don't know if I'll ever--"

"Shush, shush, Sam. Don't worry. I've played Dean Winchester for years," Jensen assures him, requesting lube. Sam finds it quickly, and hands it over to the older man, wondering if Jensen's going to turn him on his front, as he knows that that would make this less painful, but he wants to see  _Dean's_ face. 

"Sweetheart, don't worry. I've prepared Jared enough times to know when he's ready, and I can make it good for you in any position, okay?" 

Jensen proves this later, when he's about done with the prep, and Sam is biting back moans of pleasure, nearly begging for the return of Jensen's fingers when they leave his body. 

Lined up with Sam's hole, Jensen pushes in to the tight heat, recalling what it felt like to slide inside Jared for the first time. He never thought he would be able to practically relive that, and he's very thankful for this occasion. 

"You okay?" 

Sam pants. "Yeah. I'm good. Move. Please." 

Jensen does so, thrusting in and out of the warm body, building his pace as he senses Sam opening up around him, letting him in. Soon, Sam is writhing beneath him, moaning Dean's name quietly, biting off moans as he feels his orgasm approaching at breakneck speed. He wanted to last longer, but the anticipation for this has just made it all too much. 

Jensen kicks it up a gear, slamming into Sam's body, drawing him up in to a kiss that matches the speed of the older man's erratic thrusts. Jensen can feel himself on the brink, burying his head into Sam's shoulder, much like he imagines that Dean would, and releases inside the younger man. 

The air is punched out of Sam's lungs as he erupts between the space of their bodies, layering their skin in creamy fluid, and wishing that this hadn't been over so fast. 

Getting his breath back, Jensen lifts his head and kisses Sam softly. "How did it feel?" 

Sam has a tear in his eye as he says, "Like everything I imagined and more. I just wish that Dean wanted me this way."

"Don't give up hope, Sam. He might surprise you." 

 

 

 

 


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to the sight of someone that looks suspiciously like his brother riding his dick like their life depends on it.

A few seconds ago, Dean had been dreaming about a life where he and Sam don't hunt. A dream where they spend their days in peaceful blissfulness, just living and breathing the air around them, no worries weighing down their shoulders. And then Dean felt something hot, tight, and sensational swallowing his cock with each rise and fall, punching a moan out of Dean's throat. 

Adjusting his eyes to the light, Dean almost loses a lung as a shocked gasp leaves him at the sight of someone that  _can not_ be Sam riding his cock like their life depends on it, large hands braced on his shoulders, face contorted in pleasure as they huff and puff, full lips suffering from timid nibbles to the delicate flesh, half-moans spilling from their now parted lips. 

This can't be Sam. It just  _can't_ be. 

"S-Sammy?" Dean breathes, eyes rolling into the back of his head as whoever this is flexes his ass muscles for all they're worth, quickly making the decision for him that this is the best sex that Dean has ever had. 

The up and down motion pauses, something flashing in those unmistakable ever-changing eyes that he's witnessed flicker with so many different variations of emotion; seen them age, gaining experience and self wroth, reflecting the unprecedented adoration that Dean hasn't been able to stop himself from projecting ever since he saw his little brother for the first time all wrapped up in a blanket to keep him warm, and had been thankful to be an audience to the start of someone that would soon ruin him for anyone else. 

There's humour in the voice above him as they reply, "I just couldn't help myself,  _Dean._ You were hard. I had to do something."

Dean's eyes widen in surprise, deciding quickly to throw  _Sam_ off of him. This isn't right. No matter how good that felt, and no matter how he really feels about Sam, he has to take the moral high ground here and put a stop to this before he can no longer help himself from indulging in something he's been fantasizing about for the better part of his life. 

"What the hell, Jensen?"  _Sam_ mutters from the ground, picking himself up, hair stuck to his forehead, and mortified look on his face. "Geez, warn a Husband before you throw him off your dick." 

Scowling, Dean rights his sleep pants, narrowing his eyes at his  _brother._ "Dude, what the hell are you doing? This isn't funny, Sam." 

"I don't get it, Jensen. Couldn't you have at least given me a run down of what type of role play you wanted? Christ, I thought I was the only one in to this." 

"Who the fuck is Jensen?" Dean snaps, getting irritated.

"You are. . . We're married. . . Oh, God. Is Dean in your head again? Do you need some time off?"  _Sam_ inquires, concern evident in his tone as he takes a step towards Dean, kneeling over the bed to hold out his arms for a hug. 

"Look, weirdo. I'm not this  _Jensen_ you keep fucking talking about. I'm definitely not your  _Husband,_ and I don't appreciate you taking on my little brothers' form and taking advantage--"

"Shit. You  _are_ Dean. Well, this is awkward. I just cheated on my Husband. I didn't get to finish, so maybe it's not so bad?" he rambles, pushing his hair back and huffing out a breath. "I'm really sorry, Dean. I'm not exactly sure how you got here, or why the hell this is happening. How you're even here, really. Guess parallel universes do exist or something? Wouldn't it be awesome if there's one where I'm a Superhero? Oh my God, I wonder what my power would be. Do you thi--"

"You talk a lot. Your _Husband_ ever tell you that?" Dean interrupts, eyebrow twitching. This guy might be just as smoking hot as his geekozoid Sammy, but he clearly doesn't know when to shut up. Which is kind of adorable--not important. 

"Sorry, man. Look at me blabbing away, while you're there freaking out all over the place. I'm Jared, by the way. Jared Tristan Paadaleck-Ackles."

"That's a mouthful."

"Shorten it to J.T.P.A, if it's easier for you," Jared retorts, extremely turned on because this guy might be Dean, but he still looks like Jensen, and he still has the cock that he's been yearning to get back inside him since Dean pushed him off. 

"If I don't know who you are, why do you know me?" 

"Well, I play your younger brother. You're a TV character, in this universe. Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. Weirder things have happened in my life. This is nothing."

Jared grins. "It's not technically fucking your brother, you know. And I was really enjoying the ride," he says hotly, closing the distance between them, hand burrowing into Dean's sleep pants without preamble, gleeful that Dean is still rock hard, and clearly can't help himself. 

In a moment of weakness, Dean caves. 

"Turn around." 

"Hey, if that makes it easier for ya', buddy, that's fine by me."

"Stop talking. Turn around," Dean orders, bending Jared over the bed, pressing a couple of fingers into the man's hole, making sure that he's still loose enough to take him. He might be using the guy, but he seems nice, and he wouldn't want to hurt him.

"I've taken Jensen's cock more times than I can count. Just ram it on up there," Jared instructs, pushing his ass out, scraping the skin against Dean's very interested erection. 

Dean throws caution to the wind, grips Jared's hips, and rams in to the tight body in one go, starting up an agonizing pace from the get go. This is about finding release. This isn't about passion. And the way Jared is cursing up a storm, the pace must be fine for him. 

Dean throws everything into his drives forward in to Jared's body, yanking the man back with each thrust, pounding Jared's prostate with every fibre of his being, knocking the air completely out of the man. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. So good," Jared gasps, bracing his hands on the bed, feeling rather than hearing the slapping sound against his rear. He can almost sense his flesh rippling forward each time Dean enters him with abandon.

"Looks like this is the only thing that shuts you up. No wonder you've taken Jensen's cock more times than you can count," Dean jokes, using one hand to grip Jared's hair, pulling it back, creating a beautiful line on Jared's neck, the air almost visibly blowing out of his mouth, as Dean rocks into him. 

"Yeah. I'm gonan come. Fuck, harder," Jared moans, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Without a hand? That's hot," Dean comments, feeling his own orgasm demanding to make its entrance. Dean chases it down, passing the finish line in the next few beats of time, releasing into Jared's flexing channel, mesmerised when the man whispers Jensen's name, and messes up the edges of the double bed. 

Jared sighs when Dean pulls out, stretching out his body and huffing like a satisfied kitten. He ruffles his own hair, smelling his armpits, a face of offence showing on his features. "Wow, I need a shower," he voices, turning to grin at Dean. "I talk a lot, but I also listen. Not just to words, but to someone's body. The only reason you asked me to turn around is because it would make it less shameful for you. Just know that, hiding how you really feel never ends well. Try telling Sam how you feel. I've got a feeling that he likes ya' back," Jared announces, winking at Dean before heading off to the shower, wondering what Jensen is up to right now. 

Dean steps back until he comes into contact with the wall, lost in thought. 

He needs to get home to Sammy. 


	3. You're It For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is back with Sam, memories of what Jared said still strong in his mind, and drawing his focus. Sam has his own things to think about. Now that he's felt what it could be like to have all of Dean, thanks to Jensen--he needs the genuine artefact.

It had taken more time than Dean would like to admit, but eventually he had managed to find the way back to his own world. When he saw Sam, he had been hit with an array of emotions, and he had wanted nothing more than to kiss his little brother, to show him just how much he means to him through just the meeting of their lips. The kiss would be desperate, writhe with passion, and express all the things that Dean lacked the guts to say with words. 

Dean had chickened out the moment that their eyes met, shrugging off the whole incident, muttering that he had been in desperate need of a shower. Which hadn't been a complete lie. He had been sweaty from the activities with Sam's double, phantom clench of those muscles still imprinted on his dick. Although he had enjoyed using the man's body, Dean just wanted to forget about the whole exchange, go back to normal, and resume his workaday life. 

All clean and feeling refreshed, Dean finds himself on the couch, nursing a beer. He really wants to chug the whole thing back, but he knows that Sam would latch on to that, immediately asking fifty questions per second about what could have happened to make Dean need to drink himself stupid. Dean's not sure if he'll ever be able to tell Sam what happened when he was away for that stretch of time, and he's not even sure he could live with the guilt of it all, if Sam happened to abandon him. 

On the other side of things, Sam's having trouble staying in his seat. He wants nothing more than to throw himself at his older brother, wait for the reaction, and then act accordingly based on the result. The words that Jensen had said are still firmly located at the front of his mind, repeating themselves over and over, prompting Sam to have courage. To just go for it. What's the worse that could happen? Dean would never actually leave him. What if Dean doesn't feel the same way? Or, if he does, what if Dean tells him that it's wrong, and that they can't do it? That it wouldn't be the best course of action, that Sam is supposed to grow old with some girl, get married--settle down when this shit storm eventually blows over.

Sam doesn't want to settle down, unless it's with Dean. The person that he has loved as for back as he can remember. The person that has been there for him throughout his entire existence. The person that puts Sam before everything else in the world. The person that looks after him, has his back, and nurses him back to health. . . There is no one else for Sam. Just Dean. 

He's it for Sam.

Pushing that all a side for a moment, Sam wonders what happened to Jensen when he returned home. He had confessed that he would be honest with his Husband, and that the likelihood that Jared had made the same mistake with Dean is second to none. Could that be true, though? How would Dean have reacted? Surely, he wouldn't have clocked on that Jared was some kind of imposter posing as Sam immediately--he would have had to have assumed that the person coming onto him had indeed been Sam, until all would have inevitably been revealed.

Much like it had been between Jensen and Sam, the older man assumed that  _Jared_ had been trying to engage him in role play. If that's the case, then if Dean had called Sam's name in question, as if asking him what the hell he thought he had been doing, Jared would have played the part. . . Until something happened, of course. 

Fuck it. What's the worst that could happen? 

"Dean?" 

Turning his head, Dean nods to signal that he's listening. 

"Did you meet Jared?" 

Dean's face pales slightly, but he pulls it back with a non-committal grin. "Sure. Great guy. Talks a lot. What about you? Jensen seem cool?"

Sam decides that the beset way to handle this is to just be blunt. "He came on to me." 

Spitting beer on his jeans, Dean curses at the mess he just made. "Uh, came on to you, huh? What was that like?"

Feeling a little more confident, Sam laughs softly. "He, uh. . . He thought I was role playing. Thought he was talking to Jared when he told me that he didn't want to role play, that he just wanted to have sex."

Dean's jaw twitches with the same intensity as his left 'brow, but he covers it well by getting up to grab a few tissues to do a slap dash job of getting the mess cleared up. He rights himself back on the couch, closer to Sam now, as he had been previously snug against the end arm-rest, subconsciously making an effort to lessen their proximity. 

"What happened when the ball dropped? Jared started rambling about something. What it would be like to be a superhero or whatever. I zoned out." 

Sam blanches. "So, he came on to you?"

Biting the inside of his cheek in irritation that he let something slip, Dean reasons with himself that this won't hurt anything. When he had thought it was Sam, he pulled away. He'll make that clear. 

"I woke up to him riding my dick. Thought it was you, so I pushed  _you_ off." 

"Wow," Sam breathes, getting extremely turned on by that image. 

"Yeah. I mean, good for Jensen that he gets to wake up to six foot four inches of that bouncing up and down on his cock, but give a guy a warning, y'know?"

Now or never. Sam has to say it now before he loses his nerve. 

"I had sex with Jensen." 

Dean's face goes from fond amusement to royally pissed-the-fuck-off in a nano second. "What?" he replies, eerily calm. 

Sam rubs his neck, somewhat anxious. "Uh, he. . . Uh, had lots of experience with Jared's body, so I figured that he could make me feel really good," he pauses, shifting his hips. "And, uh. . . I was right." 

"Sam, you do  _realize_ that Jensen looks  _exactly_ like _me?"_

Nodding, Sam coughs into his hand. "He just knew where to press. Every spot that he touched, or kissed, or licked, or ground against. . . Felt in--"

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up, Sam," Dean grits, throwing himself on top of his little brother, pressing Sam against the length of the sofa, knee between his thighs. Sam can see the look of jealousy in Dean's eyes, something that he's been wanting to see for far too long now, and he's finally getting some kind of result. He hadn't been lying that Jensen made him feel things beyond the natural order, but Sam had been imagining Dean doing all of those things to him, throughout. 

"What's the matter?" 

Dean suddenly comes back to himself, jumping away like Sam's hell-fire. "Nothing. I, uh. . . Just too much information. I don't need to know about what you like." 

Sam glares. "Really? That's the best you've got? I tell you that someone that is your  _double_ pounded my ass, and you're angry because it was too much information?"

"Enough, Sam." 

Standing now, Sam throws his arms up in the air in exasperation. "What else do you want me to do, Dean? To get you to notice the way that I look at you? The way my touches always linger because I want to touch you for as long as I can without getting shrugged off--the whole time, I pictured you doing those things to me, Dean. I want you. I need you. But if you don't want me, then fine. I'll find someone else who will. Maybe Jensen will end up back here some day? Then he can go back to fucki--"

Dean slams his mouth against Sam's, knocking the air out of the younger man, as he forces them down on to the couch, thrusting his tongue into Sam's mouth, hands running up and under Sam's shirt, feeling the naked skin that he's longed to caress forever, it seems. There's hunger in each flattening of his palm, each rub over creamy flesh. All the movements are a sign for what's to come later, and Sam could not be more aroused than he is in this moment. 

Dean continues to plunge his tongue deep into Sam's mouth, curling it around Sam's own, connecting them by spit and sealed soft, plump flesh over soft, plump flesh, tasting and exploring each other. 

A hand cups Sam's cheek, tilting his head to the side, so Dean can push deeper, making wet sounds with the slapping of their lips together. Dean's other hand ventures into Sam's worn jeans, finding the hardened cock and giving it a few strokes. 

After a very long, hot, sultry kiss, the brothers' break apart, lips glossy with spit, and eyes so full of want that they almost reflect an eclipse at its pique. 

"You talk just as much as Jared," Dean breathes against Sam's lips. 

"Then maybe you should shut me up more often." 

Dean smirks. "Oh, I plan to," he promises, nipping Sam's kiss-swollen bottom lip, before descending Sam's body, getting between his legs. He doesn't wait for Sam to get with the program, before he's yanking his jeans off, flinging the boxers somewhere next, not at all interested in where they might have ended up. 

Taking a moment to steel himself, Dean takes Sam's cock into his mouth. He has no idea what he's doing. He never watched the girls that sucked his dick, too focused on picturing Sam down on his knees for him. The blowjob is very sloppy, not a lot of tongue action, but Sam cants his hips and cries out like it's the best that he's ever received, encouraging Dean to take him down a little bit extra at a time. 

Dean pulls back and coughs harshly, wheezing almost, as he tries to get the air back in his lungs, face scrunching up, as he leisurely strokes Sam's spit-slick cock. 

"Dean, you don't have to blow me. We'll work on that later if you want, okay?"

Nodding, Dean spits on his fingers and circles one around Sam's no longer virgin-hole. Dean's anger appears at the wrong time as he shoves the first one in to the third knuckle, feeling instantly guilty when Sam cries out in pain. 

"Shit, Sammy. I'm so sorry--"

"It's okay. It's okay. Jensen might have been my first, but you're gonna be the first person that I've had sex with, who I love."

Dean leans up to kiss his brother, as he softens the pressing of his fingers into Sam's hole, not sure when Sam's going to be ready for his cock. He doesn't need to know, because Sam gives him this look after their lips disconnect that can't mean anything other than he's good to go.

Shedding them of both their clothes, and thanking whoever is in charge up there, Dean spits on his hand and rubs it over his dick, slicking himself up as much as possible. 

"Do it, Dean. Please," Sam begs, spreading his legs to show Dean just how comfortable he is with this, and that they shouldn't feel guilty about wanting this. 

Dean pushes in, stroking his hand up Sam's front, as he guides his cock into the tight, scorching cavity of his younger brother, eventually bottoming out, drawing a long, breathy moan from Sam, who's hands clutch desperately to Dean's broad shoulders, bracing himself as Dean starts to slowy pull out, and push back in, stretching Sam's walls to accommodate his girth, whispering how precious Sam is, and that he's it for him. 

"You're it for me, too, Dean," Sam replies, rolling his hips back to encourage Dean to pick up the pace. Dean does so, perspiration layering their skin, rays from the lights bouncing off them in glimmers, filtering out as Dean pounds into Sam's tight heat, impacting his hands on Sam's knees, angling them further forward to give him the leverage to start jack-hammering into him, balls ricochetting off the crease of Sam's ass.

"Fuck. . . Dean. . ."

"That feel good, Sammy?" Dean questions, kissing Sam's chest, slamming into the younger man with all the strength he can muster, knowing that he's going to be exhausted after this, but just needing to do this in this moment. 

"Yeah. . . Oh, God. . . Dean!" Sam moans, nose scrunching up as he comes between them, spattering come on his stomach, chest, and partially his neck. Dean licks it off, grunting that he's going to come. When he makes a move to exit Sam's body, his younger brother's heels dig into the small of his back, keeping them sealed together. "Come inside me. I need to feel it." 

"Holy shit," Dean breathes hotly, increasing his thrusts, pushing his body beyond its limits until he's barrelling into Sam so hard that the couch is inching forward with each drive in--Sam's channel brutally fluttering around Dean's length, trying to suck him dry.

After a few more thrusts, Dean spills his load, breathing shot as he keeps himself upright for all of five seconds before collapsing on top of Sam.

Sam grins, kissing the top of Dean's sweaty hair, wishing they could stay lost in this moment forever. 

                                                                         


End file.
